


I Have Missed You

by Canadia69



Series: Bad Touch [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced blowjob, if i need a tag lemme know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles got to school the next day he noticed it was only Lydia who was in attendance.</p><p>Clearly since Scott was with the Alphas.</p><p>Derek was taking care of Cora.</p><p>Isaac and Allison are doing...something.</p><p>Peter is..well no one ever knows where he is.</p><p> </p><p>But today he could have used someone. Anyone. Even Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of a series.  
> it can be read on its own or as a whole. you choose :3  
> enjoy

 

 

When Stiles got to school the next day he noticed it was only Lydia who was in attendance.

Clearly since Scott was with the Alphas.

Derek was taking care of Cora.

Isaac and Allison are doing...something.

Peter is..well no one ever knows where he is.

 

But today he could have used someone. Anyone. Even Peter.

 

" **Stilinski!** " He was here. Of fucking course he was. It was his job. 

Stiles quickly turned to Lydia, "You have to go tell Derek, he'll know where it is, he's been there before. Go."

Lydia looked a little skeptical about leaving, but did as she was told.

" _Stiles."_ A hand came to rest on his shoulder, forceing Stiles to turn and face him.

"Come on I need to ask you a couple questions." Stiles only nodded and followed him into an empty class room. Taking care to notice that this class won't be needed til the end of the day. Also noticing as Agent McCall locked the door, he probably knew that too.

"So.  _Stiles._ Are you aware that your fathers car has been in the parking lot since last night?"

_Of course I am. You know that._

_"_ No. What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing."

_Taken. Probably being sacrificed._

" _Stiles,_ Why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did why would I not tell you?"

"If it meant helping your dad why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?"

"First I have no idea what you just said, so how about you just help me help you."

"Well I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if i dont know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Look I don't know anything, can I just go?" Stiles knew the answer before he asked. Knew the answer the minute he locked the door.

"Not yet." He pushed off from the desk he was leaning against and invaded Stiles space. "We've barely even said hello today  _Stiles._ What's the rush?"

Stiles kept his eyes to the floor. Not even flinching when He put his hand to his chin and tilted it to look at him.

"tsk. Come now  _Stiles._ It was only yesterday I had to remind you how to say hello did you forget already?"

"No, sir." Stiles leaned up to press a kiss to the mans lips.

"Now, I know we only have a short amount of time together today, but you've always been so good under pressure." Stiles knew what he wanted. Done it many times before. He shuddered at the thought, but dropped to his knees anyway. He didn't say anything just placed a hand on Stiles shoulder as a reminder, as well as a steadyiing hand and let Stiles go to work.

Stiles rubbed his hands up and down the mans thighs, slowly, caressing, He may have said they have little time but Stiles knows how to do it properly. Pressing his face into the mans crotch, nibbling at the tip through the fabric, teasing.  Before the hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly signaling to move on. Stiles knew better than to use his hands to open his pants. 

_Use only your mouth, if you use your hands i'll use mine._

_  
_Stiles hadn't done this since the man left. But he never forgot. Never. Using his teeth to flip open the belt, before He pulled the rest of it threw the loops and unsurprisingly used it to bind Stiles hands behind his back. Slowly he dragged down the zipper, taking a moment to nip, and lap at the shaft again. He did the rest by moving his pants and boxers down and out of the way, letting his cock bounce out right into Stiles face. He moved his hand slowly from Stiles' shoulder and caressed his bottom lip pulling it open slightly before dipping his digit inside. Stiles lapped at it, bit it softly, before He took it out and moved his hand behind Stiles head, grasping a fistful of hair. Slowly Stiles licked one long strip up the shaft, making sure it was coated with saliva, before reaching the tip, putting only the slit to his mouth, licking up the precum already leaking out, kissing the tip before taking the entire thing in one go.

" _Stiles."_ He hissed out his name.

Stiles risked glancing up to see that He was staring down at him. Before pulling back, and back down, picking up a slow bobbing motion.

" _My Stiles."_ He took his other hand and brought it up to Stiles face, he only flinched a little before the hand resting gently on his cheeck, caressing him.

" _I have missed you."_  The hand on the back of his head gripped tighter, a small encouragement to go faster. " _As have you. Look how hungry you are for me."_ As if to make his point he shoved his cock hard down Stiles throat. But he took it. Accepted it.

" _God, you're just gagging for it aren't you?"_ The pace quicken more so due to His thrusting hips, than Stiles own decision.

" _Do you do this for all boys? Hmm? Get on your knees in the showers for them? None of them can fill you up like I can though, can they?"_ Stiles could feel tears prick his eyes, but he refused to cry. " _My Good Boy. My Stiles. Mine."_

After a few more thrusts, He was cuming down Stiles throat pulling out only slightly so some would land on his tounge. As he pulled out completely and stuffed himself back in his pants, He undid the belt from Stiles wrists and back on his pants. Watching as Stiles licked up some extra cum that had landed on his lips. Not because he wanted to but because he didn't want to deal what would be done if he wiped it on his sleeve.

" _My baby missed me too didn't he? Missed my taste in his mouth."_ He lingered only a moment before pressing another kiss to Stiles lips, forcing his tounge inside.

"Now, _Stiles,_ I don't want you going home alone. Do you have someone you could stay with tonight?" Stiles looked up, he could lie, though he's never been able to lie this man. If he tells him the truth, he'll be expected to go with him. And  _that_ is the last thing he wants. Just as he stood up he is saved from answering by an unexpected guest. How he got through the locked door, Stiles doesn't care. He has never been so glad to see the Vet in his life. He owes him, even if he never knows why.

"He's with me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudo, enjoy :3
> 
> visit my tumblr?  
> ijusthaveastilinskifamilyinmyeye.tumblr.com


End file.
